Hero Rider
by worseman
Summary: Still in progress to come up with storyline
1. Bio

**Hey guys, it's me, worseman. It's been very long since I last write fanfiction due to my busy schedule and I apologized to those who read my spiderman fanfiction that I broke the promise to release a new chapter so It will be either on hiatus or rewritten depend on my mind. This is because I got a hard time on the idea of my own Marvel universe fanfiction and its timeline that I had trouble with along with my own idea. **

**Anyways, here is my first crossover fanfiction between My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia and my favorite ****tokusatsu ****shows, Kamen Rider. The reason why I'm writing this is simple: To see if it interest you or not. Right now, I'm not going to release the first chapter but my oc's bio in this story. However, I want to see your opinion on the characters that I made so that I can either change or improve them. Also, I'm not going to insert their personality on this bio so it will show in this story.**

**For this storyline, It's going to be very difficult to make because I have no idea even though I have many ideas of this story and I tried to distance a bit from the Canon Story of MHA. Don't worry, my own characters will appear in any story arcs that I see fit. By the way, this storyline is basically a combination of Kamen Rider Drive, Ex-Aid and W along with 36th Super Sentai, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. As I said, it's difficult to come up with your own Kamen Rider Story.**

* * *

**Hero Rider's Bio**

**Name:** Ryota Kyosuke (_両田恭介_ _Kyosuke Ryota_)

**Gender:** Male

**Alias:** Ryo, Quirkless Kid

**Age:** 17

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Brown

**Affiliation:** U.A High School (3rd-year student, Class 3-C); formerly his Previous High School

**Family:** Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Haruko Kyosuke (Older Brother, Deceased)

**Romance Interest:** Nejire Hado

**Quirk:** Quirkless

**Ryota's Stats**

**Strength:** 1/5

**Speed:** 1/5

**Agility:** 2/5

**Endurance:** 3/5

**Power: **/5

**Technique:** 4/5

**Intelligence:** 4/5

**Cooperativeness:** 4/5

* * *

**Name:** Issac Johnathan Crane

**Gender:** Male

**Alias:** John, Mister Crane, Cheerful guy

**Age:** 38

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Blackish-green

**Affiliation:** Chaude (Cafe); formerly U.A. High School (English Teacher)

**Family:** Unnamed Ex-Wife, Unnamed Daughter

**Romance Interest:** None (_He still love his ex-wife and missed his family_)

**Quirk: **Windscale - His quirk allowed him to manipulate a wind in the air and it can carry noise and voice to his ear.

**Issac's Stats**

**Strength:** 1/5

**Speed:** 4/5

**Agility:** 4/5

**Endurance:** 3/5

**Power: **4/5

**Technique:** 3/5

**Intelligence:** 4/5

**Cooperativeness:** 3/5

* * *

**Name:** Hitomu Chikao (_ちかんひとみ __Chikao Hitomu_)

**Gender:** Female

**Alias:** Hito

**Age:** 16

**Eyes:** Blue (Normal), Lime Green (Quirk)

**Hair:** Orange

**Affiliation:** U.A High School (2nd-year student, Class 2-F)

**Family:** Unnamed Grandfather (Active), Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unnamed Older Sister (Active), Unnamed Younger Brother (Active)

**Romance Interest:** None

**Quirk: **Brainstorm - Its ability allowed her to generate any astral 3D idea model, plan and detail in her eyes, connected from her brain. However, it will disappear for two minutes as she needed to write and copy down her idea. It cannot be used again as she would fell asleep for half an hour (_She rarely not use it as she is genius_).

**Chikao's Stats**

**Strength:** 1/5

**Speed:** 1/5

**Agility:** 1/5

**Endurance:** 2/5

**Power: **1/5

**Technique:** 3/5

**Intelligence:** 5/5

**Cooperativeness:** 2/5

* * *

**Name:** Itsuki Konno (_今野五月 __Konno __Itsuki_)

**Gender:** Male

**Alias:** Officer Konno, Kon

**Age:** 23

**Eyes:** Cyan

**Hair:** Black

**Affiliation:** Police Department (Police Officer, Detective-in-Training)

**Family:** Yuri Konno (Younger Sister, Active), Mayumi Konno (Older Sister, Deceased), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Unnamed Mother (Deceased)

**Romance Interest: **None

**Quirk:** ?

**Itsuki's Stats**

**Strength:** ?/5

**Speed:** ?/5

**Agility:** 2/5

**Endurance:** ?/5

**Power: **?/5

**Technique:** ?/5

**Intelligence:** ?/5

**Cooperativeness:** ?/5

* * *

**Name: **Kazuo Yoshirou (_吉郎和雄 __Yoshiro Kazuo_)

**Gender:** Male

**Alias:** Kaz, Wolf, Puppy (_which he hated the most_)

**Age:** 15

**Eyes:** Grey

**Hair:** Black

**Affiliation:** U.A. High School (1st-year student, Class 1-B)

**Family:** Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Unnamed Uncle (Active)

**Romance Interest: **?

**Quirk:** Wolf - It is an ability to transform into a werewolf, changing his appearance and increasing his state. His sharp claw can leave a scratch or slice through on the solid object depend on its density and toughness. However, his metabolism will slowly drain until his tiredness will change him back to his human form. If he overdoes it, he will become unconscious.

**Kazuo's Stats**

**Strength:** 2/5 (Normal), 4/5 (Werewolf form)

**Speed:** 2/5 (Normal), 3/5 (Werewolf form)

**Agility:** 2/5 (Normal), 3/5 (Werewolf form)

**Endurance:** 2/5 (Normal), 4/5 (Werewolf form)

**Power: **1/5 (Normal), 4/5 (Werewolf form)

**Technique:** 4/5

**Intelligence:** 3.5/5

**Cooperativeness:** 3/5

* * *

**Name:** Haruko Kyosuke (_晴子京介 __Kyosuke Haruko_)

**Gender:** Male

**State: **Deceased

**Alias: **?

**Age:** 25

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Brown

**Affiliation:** Formerly U.A High School

**Family:** Unnamed Mother (Deceased), Unnamed Father (Deceased), Ryota Kyosuke (Younger Brother, Active)

**Romance Interest:** Ryuko Tatsuma (Girlfriend-almost turned fiance, Active)

**Quirk:** ?

**Chikao's Stats**

**Strength:** ?/5

**Speed:** ?/5

**Agility:** ?/5

**Endurance:** ?/5

**Power: **?/5

**Technique:** ?/5

**Intelligence:** 5/5

**Cooperativeness:** ?/5

* * *

**So, what do you think? Write down the comment. **

**Two questions to ask you, reader: Do I need to change Ryota's Kamen Rider's name and I got an idea for Itsuki to become a rider like Kamen Rider G3/G3-X which you want it or not? If so, Private message to me.**


	2. Prologue

_**Hey guys, it's me, worseman.**_

_**Here's the prologue of this story, because the first chapter that I was writing is currently a work in progress because It's hard to process the scene of the chapter.**_

_**If you spot some spelling or grammar errors, please comment about it and what do you think about this chapter so that I can improve in the future.**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own any Kamen Rider and My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia as both belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Have you ever wondered what kind of power do you want to have if our favorite non-fiction superheroes comic or novel book has existed? Guess what? It became realities as an entire population of the earth received superpower called quirk.

The origin of quirk was all began in Qingqing City. A newborn baby was the first person to manifest a quirk to emanate light, but after the incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities.

In the new era of quirk, those who utilized theirs to do a good service such as saving people's lives or arresting bad people called Heroes but while some who used it to do a bad deed such as kill or rob many lives called Villain.

However, before the quirk, there was a hero who was a quirkless and unknown to the eyes of society. They were masked heroes who fought for justice. They recognized as paragons of righteousness and justice. They are the 'Kamen Rider'.

In the cold night at Tokyo City, Many people walked around in the street to enjoy the moment of their lives. Some were returning to their home from their tiring work while others went out to spend their resting hours. Across the busy street, there was a dim light inside the cafe building while a sign behind the glass door saying 'closed'. Behind a counter, A man with his blackish-green hair and green eyes was wiping to clean a cup with a clean cloth. He was glad that his business was doing well but feeling exhausted from all the work that he and his employee had been selling every variety of coffees. While he was cleaning, a telephone behind him rang loudly to alert him. He put both cloths and cup on the counter and turned around to the telephone. He grabbed its headset and greeted the caller, "Hello."

"Hey, Issac-sensei."

"Haruko?" The man, Issa, told the caller's name, Haruko.

"Yeah, it's me, Haruko Kyosuke," Haruko replied, "Your former U.A Student of your lesson? Don't tell me you forget about me?"

Issac was a former home teacher at the number one high school for heroics in japan, U.A High School, while Haruko was a former student of the Department of Support. They knew each other because Issac was a friend of Haruko's parents and work with them as part-time assistance before his teaching career at the government-related institute which was focusing on quirk and support technology. However, Haruko's parents had passed away at the incident, involving the attack of the terrorist, leaving Haruko and his younger brother, Ryo, alone in the world.

Issac was given a testimonial by Haruko's parents to take care of both Haruko and Ryota but Haruko refused as he can manage to take care of themselves. Currently, Haruko was now an adult and a scientist of the international corporation called ACE Inc. It was a corporation of designing a support technology and researching on a quirk. Its purpose was to safeguard society while supporting the heroes.

"How could I forget about a brilliant-mind but trouble student like yourself? You always caused a lot of trouble for everyone in the school sometime when you had done stupid or crazy stuff."

"Seriously, Issac-sensei?" Haruko asked in disbelief, "You still remember that day?"

"Stop calling me sensei, Haruko. You know that I quit my teaching career and began to work at my cafe."

"Sorry, Issac," Haruko apologized, "But don't worry, I'm not that person anymore,"

"Well, you better behave in your career but be careful with your action because I saw the news about you almost died, saving one of your colleagues in the terrible accident," Issac reminded Haruko about an incident.

"Heh, I guess that I'm a hero after all," Haruko chuckled heartily.

"Enough with our conversation, Haruko, because I need to know why you call me at this hour?" Issac asked.

"Always go straight to ask me a question on what I did," Haruko sighed, "I wish our conversation should be long before my demise."

Issac became concerned as he heard Haruko's humor tone began to tone down so he asked out of his concern, "Haruko, What are you talking about?"

Haruko sighed again but in miserably and answered, "My CEO friend and I were trying to intervene in the project but it was too late that it had just caused a hugely destructive problem in an entire area."

An enormous sound of an explosion was heard in their conversation and caused Issac's body to be finched a little and he became worried while Haruko cursed softly, "Damn it."

"Haruko, I'm going to call Pro-Hero that I know to rescue you and your…"

"Even though you called Pro-Hero to rescue the company or both fire and police force were trying to evacuate many people as they can in my company, they won't be able to rescue me in time because I'm in the deep end."

"Oi, you idiot! " Issac raised his voice desperately, "Don't think of dying because what about Ryo!?"

"I KNOW THAT!"

Issac startled by Haruko's yell and stood quiet while his face began to morph into a sad face after believing that Haruko could die but hoping not. Hearing Haruko's sighing, Issac stood quietly, waiting for him to answer. After the silence, Haruko continued the conversation, "Listen, there's a suitcase in the underground below your cafe that you and I only know about it and it's for Ryo in case you should give him to use it if he is in grave trouble."

"What?"

"Tell Ryo and Ryuko that I'm sorry for not be able to be here with them but I'm glad that I'm happy to spend time with them the most."

"Haruko, don't…"

Their phone conversation ended with a beep sound.

* * *

**ACE Corporation**

A light flicked often while the sound of a siren sounded loudly throughout an entire building. A smoke passed by from a blazing fire. Haruko smiled to see a home screen of his handphone. A home wallpaper pictured of himself and a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes, who was his younger brother, Ryota. He chuckled to see themselves smiling happily. However, he knew that seeing the picture of themselves as the last time that he would ever saw. He slowly stood up to his feet, ignoring the pain surging throughout his body even though he wanted to rest.

All of sudden, Haruko heard loud footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a couple of a grey mechanical humanoid with their claw weapon walking towards him. Their appearance was mostly robotic-like organic but their face had no mouth but only one red eye. They stopped at their track to be cautious of him but restless to kill him. He sighed in annoyance that he had already survived the blast but he need to survive again.

"You gotta be kidding me," Haruko said out loud, "Why just everything in my life always goes in a bad way?"

Haruko, however, chuckled that everything in his life does not go according to what he believes but it will go unexpectedly. He began to glare at the mechanical monster group and took a black empty slot buckle belt. He placed it on his waist, releasing a steel strap around until the click sound was heard. He took a futurize camera and pressed a red button, transforming the camera into a belt buckle. He then inserted it to the empty slot, making it part of the belt. He reached his hand into his pocket and grabbed something. He took his hand out, revealed to be a black and grey memory chip, which was half the size of the card. He inserted the chip in the middle of the buckle and turned model dial button clockwise.

**\- IT'S TIME TO TRANSFORM! -**

"I guess that I'm going out in blaze and glory," Haruko said humorously as he began ran towards the humanoid group while roared with his full voice. The humanoid group also began to run toward Haruko for a kill but at the same time, he hit the button.

**\- SUIT UP! -**

* * *

**So what do you think of this prologue chapter?**

**Notes**

**I might make the change **_**to my OC's Bio because there is one specific OC male character that I already make to be a wolf modify rider which is a spoiler in the future chapters. When the First Reiwa Kamen Rider Show, Kamen Rider Zero-One, announced, I had to make the change of him because I don't want his suit to be exactly like Kamen Rider **__**Vulcan due to both color scheme and modify. However, I'm in conflict about whether I wanted to keep OC the same or make the change.**_

_**By the way, I'm going to put a summary in this story or the next possible chapter. I also need to change the title but it's going to be difficult to come up with.**_

_**Here is the idea of a name for the primary rider:**_

_**1\. Xero**_

_**2\. Mythe**_

_**3\. Vanguard**_

_**4\. Yūsha (Hero)**_

_**5\. Buster**_

_**6\. Others**_

_**Private message me if you had chosen the name of my many ideas name for the primary rider but if you chose 'Others', give me your suggested name. I already chose the first name for the primary rider.**_


End file.
